


A Rose By Any Other Name

by Bookcaseninja



Category: The Loft (2014)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence? (somebody gets punched), mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: This is a redemption arc requested by @musikat18 on tumblr.





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is a redemption arc requested by @musikat18 on tumblr.

 “So, have you flirted with every girl in the bar yet?” The voice was light, teasing, but it made Vincent wince nonetheless.

_  Not another one _ , He thought tiredly. There had been too many girls coming up to him with that same line in the past nine months and he was starting to get sick of it. Oh, he was willing to admit that he deserved it, but there were only so many times that a person could stand getting a drink thrown in their face.

 Or being knocked off their barstool, for that matter.

 Vincent sighed and knocked back the rest of his whiskey, bracing himself before turning around. He was expecting another ex-one-night-stand, or, dear God, yet  _ another _ reporter.

 His expectations didn’t disappoint.

 He didn’t quite recognize the semi-hysterical woman screaming about he’d promised that he loved her and that they’d be together forever, but he did recognize the looks the people around him were starting to give him. Disgust. Hatred. Loathing.

_  Great _ , He thought.  _ Another bar I can’t go to anymore _ . And then the fist hit him.

 He hadn’t noticed the woman’s brother was standing next to her until he socked him right in the jaw. Vincent swore, reflexively letting go of his cup as he grabbed his chin. The glass hit the ground with a shattering that seemed to echo and the barstool he was sitting on tilted. He tried to right himself, but the woman’s brother socked him again and suddenly he was falling. The barstool tumbled into person behind him and the person shrieked as they both went down.

 The next few minutes were chaos. The woman was still screaming and her brother was yelling now and all Vincent could do was stare at them in shock. The bartender was also yelling, but Vincent didn’t quite understand until two burly men in black t-shirts came up and forcibly escorted the woman and her brother away from the brother.  _ Ah _ . It made sense now.  _ Security _ .

 Everybody stared, but not a single person offered to help as Vincent kicked one of the barstools away from him and scrambled off the woman.  _ Just typical _ , He thought in annoyance.  _ Everybody wants to watch, but nobody wants to help _ . Well, everybody except for the bartender.

 “Alright, folks!” She called out loudly, drawing most of the attention away from him. “Everybody go back to your drinks! There’s nothin’ to see here!”

 “ _ Thank you _ ,” He mouthed to the bartender before turning his attention to the person who had the misfortune to be sitting behind him just a moment prior. “Are you alright?”


End file.
